


Goodbyes

by ChimaeraKitten



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, It's Tim Drake angst, M/M, No editing we die like mne, One Shot, Tim Drangst, at least for now, or as I like t call it, seriously I just wanted to write something sad, so that's this, sorry I just thought of that and I had to use it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimaeraKitten/pseuds/ChimaeraKitten
Summary: Tim records his last words just in case no one is around to hear them.





	

Tim sat down at his desk. He tilted his screen so the webcam could get a better angle, frowned, and then closed the blinds on his apartment window so there wouldn’t be any glare. He sat still for a moment, contemplating, and then reached out and hit the record button.

“Okay,” He said. “It’s been more than a year since I recorded one of these, and things have changed, so… yeah, it’s that time again. Sorry if this is messy guys, I’d rather get this over with in one take.”

He rubbed his eyes with his hands. “This is tough, you know? Trying to figure out what I’d say to you all if it was going to be the last thing I ever said. I would really rather just do it in the moment, you know? But I guess the odds of everyone being there and me actually having the time to say everything I want to say are low.” He laughed mirthlessly. “So here goes. Goodbyes.” He shifted in his chair, tone and posture changing to something more serious. “In the event that I die before the next time I record one of these, this is a general message I want everyone to see. Some of you have longer, more personal goodbyes recorded on here already. You’ll probably want to watch those in private.” He shifted again, forgetting that he was trying to be formal. “I mean, I can’t make you do that, but… yeah, fair warning.”

He let out a slow breath, and then looked directly into the camera for the first time. “Cass, I always wanted a sister, and you were the greatest sister I could ever ask for. You’re strong in every sense of the word, never forget that.” He smiled, trying to share in body language the love she might not get from his words. He wished he had more to say, but he hoped she understood that it wasn’t the words that mattered.

“Barbara, it was a pleasure to work along side you. You’re better with computers than I could ever be. Thank you for always challenging me and helping me learn.”

He sighed. “I didn’t really have an order for this, but I guess I’m going girls first. Kate, I don’t know you that well, but I admire your drive. Keep fighting. Bette, if you see this, that goes for you too. Harper, you’re new to this crazy family, but you and your brother are amazing people and I hope I have the chance to get to know you better. The same goes for Duke. You seem like an amazing guy and you’re a welcome addition to this family.”

He hesitated. “Stephanie. We’ve had our troubles, haven’t we? It’s funny, with our history, but I’ve come to love you like a sister. You were a great Spoiler, an amazing Robin, and an even better Batgirl. I think, without your inspiration, I wouldn’t have lasted as Robin. Thank you.

“Cassie, Bart, you and all the Titans have been my best friends and my second family. You keep me from being to serious, you keep me sane, and you keep me happy even when things get bad. I love all of you, so, so much.” He had to blink and clear his throat a moment, but then he turned back to the camera.

“Dick, you’re the older brother I always wanted. You’re sweet and smart and kind, and you care so much even when it seems like it only hurts you. Thank you for taking care of me through everything that’s happened since the first day we met. Thanks for teaching me how to be the best Robin I could be, and thanks for teaching me that Robin is more than a crime-fighting persona.

“Jason, I think we had a bad start, but you’re my brother. I know you well enough to guess that unless I managed to die of natural causes, you probably think I need avenging. Hell, you probably would seek revenge on heart disease if you could, but don’t drive yourself down that path for me. You deserve your place with this family, and everyone needs you. You were the Robin I always aspired to be.”

“Damian, you and I can’t seem to get along, but I love you and I know you love me. You probably just scoffed at the screen, but it’s true. And I know you would destroy yourself with guilt if you thought I didn’t know that. Take care of Bruce and Dick and Stephanie and everyone. They need you just as much as you need them.

“Alfred,” Tim smiled, unable to keep from feeling happy at the thought of the butler. “You put up with so much, but I’ve never seen anyone shoulder a burden with as much grace as you do. You are an amazing grandfather and I love you to the ends of the earth.

“Kon—“ He paused. “—Conner, you’re my best friend in the whole world. You make me laugh when nobody else can, you remind me what it is I got into this crazy game for, and you’re always there when I need you. I— wow, It’s hard to say this out loud, even into a camera, but I want you to know. I love you, Kon, in not just a friend way. I probably should have put that into the private message, but to late now.” He fidgeted with a nervous laugh. “Confessing is hard, and I’ve been meaning to tell you for a long time, but I’m a coward who’s scared to damage what we have. I hope you never see this message, and if you do, you can laugh at me for telling you something that I found the courage to tell you in person. If not, at least you know.” Tim looked away from the camera. “Sorry. Take care of yourself and the Titans. You guys need each other."

Tim breathed slowly, readying himself for the final message. “Bruce. You were a great mentor and a great father. Don’t blame yourself for whatever happened to me. I made my own choices, getting into this life, and I wouldn’t go back for anything. I don’t regret any of it, I promise. Let the others take care of you this time, okay? Don’t withdraw like you did before. All the rest of you, make sure Bruce doesn’t do anything stupid. Thanks. I’m counting on you.” He paused again, collecting his thoughts. “I entered your life telling you that Batman needs a Robin. That’s still true, but I think what you really need, more than a partner, is a family. It might be a bit dysfunctional, but the family you built is the best thing that ever happened to anyone in it. Jason might whine but everyone knows it’s true."

Tim swallowed. “Thank you Bruce, everyone, for everything. I love you all.” He reached out and clicked “end recording” Before he could start bawling. It was silly. This was just a precaution. There was a chance none of them would ever see it. A good chance, what with him taking a break from the hero life to go to college. He’d almost certainly have to record anther one after he came back. He’d say everything he wanted to say properly on the next go-around.

 

* * *

 

Tim faced down the oncoming wave of drones and felt… oddly calm. Things were simple, either he was going to die or… well there wasn’t really much of an or, was there? He found himself thinking he was glad that he recorded a new video only a few weeks ago. He was right about not having the time to say everything he wanted to say. _At least_ , he thought, _at least this way they can know what I would have said, given the time. At least they can hear how much I loved them._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in an angst mood. Sorrynotsorry.


End file.
